


(ART) all these people think love's for show, but i would die for you in secret

by Freezer7



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Art, M/M, Smut, idk how to tag art oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:40:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25938289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freezer7/pseuds/Freezer7
Summary: Art for "all these people think love's for show, but i would die for you in secret"
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 4
Kudos: 120





	(ART) all these people think love's for show, but i would die for you in secret

**Author's Note:**

  * For [absurdiist (workthewentz)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/workthewentz/gifts).
  * Inspired by [all these people think love's for show, but i would die for you in secret](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25911793) by [absurdiist (workthewentz)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/workthewentz/pseuds/absurdiist). 



**Author's Note:**

> Bribing authors with art is my thing now ig!


End file.
